Kurohane Hinako
Kurohane Hinako is the main antagonist and protagonist villain of the 2011 Japanese horror film Gomennasai. She was portrayed by . Personality From the beginning, Kurohane had an innate natural close link with the spirts and as a result, she was a lonely, aloof, witthdrawn, quiet, hostile, vengeful and antisocial ghostly girl who was always wary and distanced from the world and the people in it and naturally had a deep contempt towards humans as they were her natural enemies. She was also very intelligent, cunning and manipulative. When Kurohane died and became a spirit herself, her ghostly traits only magnified, seemingly resulting in her becoming completely mute altogether, aside from deep heavy breathing. History Childhood Kurohane had a sad and difficult existence. She had a younger sister named Kana with whom she never really get along, as with everybody else, as Kana was a human, as unlike her, Kana was alive, as Kurohane herself pointed out. Kurohane was always bullied, abused, mistreated, persecuted and victimised by humans, apparently due to her atitude and nature, thus only adding to it. In the elementary school, she was teased and bullied by her classmates, who called her Yurei. Eventually, she had enough of that and used her powers to kill them via cursed letters she created with her blood as ink. She tricks Yoshikawa into reading the letter and the curse kills her. Kurohane's mother was called in school, informed of what happened, and shown Kurohane's letters. This made her parents realise her powers and how dangerous she is, causing them to fear and neglect her and wish her to die and only care about Kana who was also afraid of her and constantly bullied her like others. She also compared her to a ghost and said that her eyes look like skull's eyes. High School Life In high school, Kurohane becomes the top student in most regards, especially writing and gains a reputation for it. Her senior, Shiori Sonoda, becomes increasingly jealous of her, and begins to hate and fear her, apparently sensing her otherwordly nature. Yuka is mostly indifferent towards Kurohane, if not slightly jealous too, but tries to be nice and friendly to her due to respect, although Kurohane harshly rejects her advances. Killing-spree One day, Kurohane was diagnosed with cancer, but her parents didn't care, believing that it would be better if Kurohane died. Eventually, Kurohane becomes suicidal and decides to curse and kill Kana and their parents. She slits her wrist and again writes a letter in her blood. She writes a short tale and gives it to Kana. She reads it, falls under spirits' influence, begins to suffocate and dies within a month. Then, Kurohane tries to do the same with her parents, but fails and decides to improve her skills by cursing and killing more people. Chiharu jokingly tells Yuka that Kurohane looks like Sadako Yamamura, not knowing that Kurohane is literally as dangerous as Sadako herself. Sonoda, Fujita and Miyuki begin to bully Kurohane for her nature, still unaware of what she has in store for them. Sonoda then schemed a plan to humiliate Kurohane further by appointing her to write a script for a school festival, intending to somehow make her look stupid. Always being one step ahead and knowing what they are planning, Kurohane decides to turn the table on them and use this opportunity for revenge, and begins to feverishly write her script. Yuka notices that Kurohane takes the script seriously, and warns her of Sonoda's intentions, but Kurohane eerily reveals that she knows it, and that it is exactly the reason why she's working so hard. Miyuki takes Kurohane's notebook ahead of schedule, reads it, and has a strange reaction, which is noticed by Yuka. Miyuki begins suffocating during class, and is rushed to a hospital. While everyone talks about Miyuki, Kurohane only continues to write, and Yuka suspects that she is responsible for Miyuki's condition. Later, Yamashita reads Kurohane's script, and falls under spirits' influence. Realizing that something is wrong with it, and that it is responsible for Miyuki's condition, he immediately locks it up in his desk and forbids anyone to read it. On Sonoda's request, Kurohane writes a new script, imbuing it with her blood mixed with the ink as medium. Eventually, Miyuki dies, and students are informed of her death. When Yuka asks Chiharu about the curses, Chiharu tries to convice her that Miyuki's death is a coincidence, and that no curse is capable of killing, but Yuka doesn't really believe it. Some time later, Chiharu reads Kurohane's script. She is killed on that very night, but not before calling and telling Yuka that the curse within Kurohane's script is real. Soon after, Fujita reads the script, begins suffocating during class, and is rushed to a hospital, but dies soon after. Yamashita himself also succumbs to the curse and commits suicide by jumping from the school roof. Now with dangers of Kurohane's cursed scripts becoming genuine, Yuka warns Sonoda and manages to prevent her from reading the script, causing her to flee in terror upon seeing Kurahane. Kurohane asks Yuka why she interferes. Yuka tries to reason with Kurohane, but fails. Kurohane states that she is dying from cancer, and is going to die soon anyway, but if she's to die, then she'll take everyone else with her. She says had tested her abilities by killing Kana, and is going to kill Sonoda, and everyone else for everything they've done. She also reassures that her curse will only get stronger with her death and that there's no stopping it and walks away. Sonoda transfers to another school in hopes to avoid Kurohane's grasp for good, much to Yuka's relief. But this doesn't faze Kurohane in any way and she doesn't give up. On that very night, she writes and sends Sonoda a cursed message through the phone, using Yuka's name to fool Sonoda into reading it. Sonoda reads the message, falls under the spirits' influence and begins to suffocate. She calls and asks Yuka about the message, but realises that it was from Kurohane, screams in horror and hangs up. Death Sonoda manages to survive for sometime and decides to kill Kurohane in retaliation and goes to her former school with a kitchen knife. She comes to class and stabs Kurohane in the neck just as she sent a cursed message to Yuka. As Sonoda viciously stabs her to death, Kurohane smiles and gazes upon Yuka for final time, stating that she has done her job before succumbing to her wounds and dying. After killing Kurohane, Sonoda finally succumbs to the curse, and commits suicide by slitting her throat, leaving Yuka alone in shock. Return as a ghost Kurohane's parents were seen smiling in relief during her funeral, believing the threat that she posed to them seemingly over. After the funeral, Yuka receives Kurohane's belongings, including her diary. She reads the diary and finds out about what Kurohane's life was like. Even so, death only temporarily halted Kurohane's rampage, as she later returned as a spirit and was now strong enough to kill her parents which she did the first thing before going after Yuka and their remaining classmates. Yuka came to school and told her friends (namely Saki, Yui, Mao, Megumi, and Chica) about Kurohane. They took Yuka's cellphone and found Kurohane's cursed message in it, read it and then showed it to Yuka against her consent. As result, it attracted Kurohane to come for them and she killed them one by one, but since Yuka was the least antagonistic toward her, she saved her for the last. By the time it was Yuka's turn to die, Kurohane appears in the fog and walks under the overpass for Yuka. Kurohane intended to kill her, but then chose to either posses or otherwise influence her to write a cursed short story with her words in it and post it online in the internet first before eventually killing her once she outlived her usefulness. Kurohane and her sad and meaningless life eventually apparently takes a heavy toll on the world. Powers and Abilities Even in life, Kurohane possessed quite profound supernatural powers and mystical innate connection with the spirits, supernatural, and the "other side". She had the ability to summon spirits to her aid and cast curses through her writing. When she died and became a spirit, she gained all their powers, becoming essentially omnipotent. Victims #Yoshikawa #Kana Kurohane #Miyuki #Chiharu Shinomiya #Yamashita #Fujita Yoko #Sonoda Shiori #Her parents #Saki #Yui #Chica #Megumi #Mao #Hidaka Yuka Trivia *Kurohane is extremely similar to Sadako Yamamura in terms of character, backstory and appearance, both having destructive supernatural powers from birth, partly-human, partly-supernatural origin, being abused and persecuted by humans due to their nature and eventually killed by them before returning as vengeful spirits for their revenge. Their similarities are even highlighted to the point of them being compared by the characters in the film. Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Paranormal Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Undead Category:Murderer Category:Magic Category:Demon Category:Vengeful Category:Psychics Category:Sadists Category:Enigmatic Category:Youkai Category:Criminals Category:Genocidal Category:Wrathful Category:Misanthropes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased Category:Outcast Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mentally Ill Category:Homicidal Category:Xenophobes Category:The Heavy Category:Successful Category:Torturer Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Dark Forms Category:Possessor Category:Mute